


Perfect

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…it couldn’t be anything less than perfect.”<br/>Sequel to “Scared” and post ep for “Attached”.  Beverly tells Jean-Luc what she saw when they were sleeping by the fire on Kes-Prytt. <br/>You don’t have to read “Scared”, but it’s more fun if you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

Letting out a long, measured breath, Beverly closes her eyes and sounds the door chime on Picard’s cabin door. Heart palpitating wildly, she knows there’s no turning around now.

Swallowing hard, Beverly trembles at the sound of his voice beckoning her in and takes a steading breath before opening the door.

In the dimly lit room, Picard pads quietly to the door, surprised that his dinner companion hadn’t left after their rather heavy conversation.

Running her tongue over her lips, Beverly strings her hands, the cabin door closing behind her. “I…I don’t want to leave.”

“I thought you didn’t want to stay?” Jean-Luc steps up in front of her, face softening into a smile. 

Tormented, Beverly purses her lips. “I don’t know.”

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc gestures to the sofa. “Let’s sit down, hmm?”

“I’m sorry,” apologizes Beverly in a hush as Jean-Luc leads her to the sofa.

“What’s wrong?” inquires Jean-Luc, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they settle on the sofa. 

With a long exhale, Beverly rests her head against his shoulder, cheeks tinged red. “Last night, when you were falling asleep, I saw your dreams, or visions or…whatever it was. 

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc huffs. “Beverly, I’m sorry, I….”

“No,” Beverly shakes her head. “They were wonderful. But…but it was a little overwhelming. They were…so intimate. And, I guess I hadn’t thought you imagined us that way and…I…I was scared.”

“Tell me what you saw,” Jean-Luc urges gently,” rubbing her hand in his. 

Smiling softly, Beverly looks into his warm hazel eyes. “Our wedding. We were dancing with our friends in Ten Forward. You were having a wonderful time. And then we were…making love in bed. It was…beautiful.”

Smirking, Jean-Luc nods. “As I always imagine it to be.”

Giggling, Beverly blushes, playfully swatting his shoulder.

Grinning, Jean-Luc re-directs her. “Was that all?”

Smile vanishing, Beverly shakes her head. “No. Then we were at home, and we had a newborn baby. You had just come home from a shift on the Bridge and were so happy to see me and the new baby.”

Searching her eyes, Jean-Luc touches her cheek. “Sounds wonderful. But, these…dreams or visions of mine…they bothered you?”

Shaking her head, Beverly gazes openly into his eyes. “No. I guess they just surprised me. And I was nervous.”

“What are you nervous about?” prods Jean-Luc gently, stroking her cheek. 

Hot tears welling in her eyes, Beverly grimaces. “What if we did try something, and it didn’t work? Jean-Luc, I care too much about…”

Covering her lips with his index finger, Jean-Luc shakes his head. “Beverly, it couldn’t be anything less than perfect.”

Watching the conviction pass through his eyes, Beverly’s resolve melts when he cradles her face between his hands and kisses her deeply, slowly.

Moaning, Beverly closes her eyes and leans in, tears cascading freely down her cheeks.

Gradually breaking off, Jean-Luc absorbs her tear tracks with his thumb, his gaze locked with hers. “I love you. I promise you we will make this work.”

Nodding, Beverly lays her forehead against his, brushing her lips over his. “I love you, too.”

“I realize it’s a lot to take in right now. We can take our time. There’s no rush. Would you like me to walk you back to your quarters?” Jean-Luc runs his hand along her arm, bestowing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’m a little nervous, but mostly I’m excited that we’re finally here,” Beverly says , running her hand along the exposed skin of his chest peaking out between his tunic. “I’d like to go to the bedroom, find out if the reality lives up to your incredible fantasy.”

“Your wish, my dear,” replies Jean-Luc in a laughing rumble, drawing her into his arms.

* *   
PAGE BREAK

 

** *

 

 

On his knees over Beverly’s legs, Jean-Luc bestows a kiss to her stomach, sliding her panties down her thighs, over her knees and over the the side of the bed. One of his hands slips down her inner thigh, parting her sex. Finding his fingers dry against her, Jean-Luc wets them in his mouth before slipping them between her folds and kissing her hungrily. Jean-Luc's other hand passes across her breasts, kneading them both in turn. Trailing a path down her neck in hot kisses, he sucks her nipple taught between his teeth. Thumb circling her clit ,Jean-Luc murmurs an apology. 

Shaking her head, Beverly reassures him. “Oh, no. It’s just been awhile.” Kissing his neck, she nibbles across to his shoulder. When his fingers slide wet and deep within her , Beverly arches up into him, moaning lustily.

Pumping his fingers in and out, Jean-Luc opens her up for him. Jean-Luc locks their gazes, holding her in the moment between them. Wrapping her hands around his neck, Beverly is lost in his eyes and a sea of emotion. She bends her knees back, guided by his hands. Shifting, Jean-Luc aligns himself between her thighs. He’s more than ready, his cock poised at her entrance, hot, hard and insistent. Kissing her again, Jean-Luc wordlessly asks permission to take her . Brushing her lips over his, Beverly pushes aside all of the fear, the regret , focusing on the possibilities. Sucking his lower lip, she surrenders entirely . Jean-Luc returns the kiss fervently, thrusting deep within her. The initial shock rippling through her, Beverly mewls into his ear. 

Cradling her cheek, Jean-Luc searches her eyes. “Beverly?”

Relaxing into him, Beverly touches his cheek back. "I'm okay.” 

Kissing her neck, Jean-Luc takes her knee and bends it close to her chest to alter his angle. Closing her eyes, Beverly digs her nails into his back, clutching him close, awash in the sensation. Jean-Luc thrusts deep into her, finding a rhythm. Whimpering, Beverly’s cry of pleasure comes from her stomach. Jean-Luc is quick, powerful and deep as they continue. On his knees, he pumps in and out at a rapid pace. Skin covered in a thin layer of sweat, he coats her in his scent as their bodies mesh. 

Grunting, Jean-Luc loses his rhythm and presses her hard into the bed. With a shuddering jolt, he comes within her, grunting her name into her neck. Beverly rubs his back as the residual spams pass and he slumps spent on top of her. 

Kissing his scalp, Beverly relaxes, warm and content with the weight of him against her, her body buzzing. Jean-Luc’s breathing slows and heart rate decelerates gradually as Beverly draws circles across his back.

Utterly content, Jean-Luc’s forehead rests against her cheek and his hand lays against the curvature of her breast. With a long sigh, he starts to roll off of her.

Rubbing Jean-Luc’s shoulder, Beverly kisses his scalp, holding him in place. “There’s no rush.”

Stroking her breast, Jean-Luc exhales in relief, somewhat amazed that Beverly is still here after everything. “Beverly, I am….so sorry…I…I guess it’s been an awfully long time and…”

Beverly presses her lips to his cheek, running her hands down his back. “Don’t apologize. You’re wonderful.”

Eyes glinting wickedly, Jean-Luc begins to knead her breast. Beverly feels him begin to harden again and she tightens at the thought. Kissing him slow and greedily, she gyrates her hips against his.

Damp with sweat, Jean-Luc toys with a nipple until he teases it erect. “I want you to know I’m a very generous man, and I intend on giving you my undivided attention.”

Sighing, Beverly closes her eyes as he tortures her other breast.

He had been a bit nervous, out of practice, and eager. Jean-Luc had waited decades to finally have Beverly in his arms, and had been slightly overwhelmed by the reality. He feels terribly guilty that he had rushed them, that their first time had been so…anticlimactic. Now, somewhat sated, he’s back in control, and ready to show her what he’s truly capable of. Parting her legs, he licks a trail down her thigh, below her stomach and then lazily tracing her kneecap with his tongue. Ensuring this time that she is thoroughly aroused, he works lazily downward, taking his time. When his thumb finally parts her wet lips, it slides slick over her clit.

Moaning gratefully, Beverly clutches for his shoulder. Wrapping her other hand in a fist in the bed sheet, Beverly gasps when his mouth connects with her core. The probing heat of his tongue soon has her writhing beneath him. Jean-Luc holds her pelvis down, his other hand working her, curling two fingers in deep. 

Whimpering, Beverly is helpless to do anything. Gripping his head only edges him on further, and Jean-Luc's tortuous tongue works her into a shuddering orgasm. As she recovers, Jean-Luc slowly withdraws his fingers and wraps his strong arms around her chest. Catching her breath, Beverly lays with her forehead against his. Brushing his lips over hers, Jean-Luc toys with her damp, tangled hair. 

Recomposing herself, Beverly reverses their positions to straddle his stomach.  
“This is amazing," she exhales, resting her hands on the hard muscles of his  
shoulders. 

Grabbing her hips, Jean-Luc squeezes her flesh. He can hardly fathom that she’s here, that she’s still here and wants him and loves him. “I love you, Beverly.”

“I love you, ” echoes Beverly, rocking her hips as she grinds across his swollen, ready cock. When he hisses in approval, Beverly grins impishly. “We should have done this ages ago. ”

Groaning, Jean-Luc props himself up on his elbows to steal a kiss. “I was a bloody fool.”

"We're idiots," teases Beverly, pushing her hair back before she kisses him. 

Groaning, Jean-Luc weaves his hands through her hair as she slip him inside of her. After his talented tongue, she is dripping wet for him this time. And this time, having recovered, he’s firm and full. Now that they know what it’s like to finally be together, they can truly enjoy their union. This time, the second time, is so much easier and far superior as they find their sync. 

Beverly tosses her head back, arching her back and keeping him firmly inside her. Changing the angle drives her wild, and the more she moans and sinks her nails into his hips, the deeper he thrusts. Catching her head, Jean-Luc pulls her down to capture her eyes. Lost in the dark pools of his eyes, Beverly crumbles. 

“Jean-Luc!” Crying out, Beverly chokes on a final cry of release and collapses on his chest. Loosing himself within her again, Jean-Luc clutches her tight, grunting her name into her shoulder as he climaxes.

Sweat-drenched and spent, they lay entwined, catching their breathes. Jean-Luc plays with her hair, stroking it gently across her neck. Beverly’s leg lies tossed across him, and his free hand rubs her lower back.

“Are you okay, my love?” murmurs Jean-Luc against her ear, his hand caressing her backside.

Lips against his collarbone, Beverly smiles into his damp, over-heated skin. “Perfect.”

“Perfect”, sighs Jean-Luc in utter relief. “Would you like anything? I could go get our wine out there?” offers Jean-Luc, loving the feel of her silk strands between his fingers. 

“Mmmm…” Beverly mumbles against his chest, a hand drifting to his thigh. “Can we just stay right here?”

Closing his eyes, Jean-Luc is exhausted, but never more satisfied in his life. “Yes. Perfect. Don’t move, my love. Let’s stay right here.”

“Perfect,” giggles Beverly, eyes heavy with sleep. 

“Beverly? I love you.” Jean-Luc whispers against her neck.

“I love you, Jean-Luc,” sighs Beverly, rubbing his thigh absently.

Just as he opens his eyes, Jean-Luc feels her completely relax against him, succumbing to sleep. Smiling to himself, Jean-Luc closes his eyes again, drifting off to a peaceful, dream-filled slumber.


End file.
